Sin ti, yo no
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: Dicen que cuando algo se rompe, nunca vuelve a ser igual. (One-shot)


"Explícame de qué se trata esto."

El sonido sordo de la mano de Madoka golpeando el escritorio la hizo voltearse, lento.

Lo más lento que fuera posible.

No quería enfrentar esto.

Echó un vistazo al papel que Madoka había puesto en frente de ella, aunque sabía de antemano de qué se trataba.

Suspiró pesado e hincó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, manos entrelazadas que daban soporte al mentón que recargó. "No creo que haga falta explicarlo, ahí está detallado."

"Sí, sé leer, Homura-chan. Lo que no entiendo es p-por qué lo haces, ¿c-cómo puedes? Luego de t-tanto…" La voz de Madoka temblaba, al igual que el puño que tenía apoyado sobre la mesa.

Homura apartó la mirada. No quería verla así. De hecho, esa fue la principal razón de que no se lo dijera de frente. "Madoka, ya ni siquiera convivimos."

"…Sabes que nunca quise que te fueras. ¡Te pedí muchísimas veces que volvieras!"

El puño golpeó la mesa nuevamente y Homura alzó la vista para luego ponerse de pie y negar con la cabeza. "Este no es el lugar, Madoka. Si quieres lo hablamos luego, pero no en mi trabajo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza que sepan que te quieres divorciar?" Dijo, voz acusadora y más alta que lo necesario.

"Madoka, por favor." Tomó el documento que Madoka había traído, y se lo ofreció para que lo tomara. "Si te decides a firmarlo, avísame y mi abogado irá a recogerlo."

Madoka agarró el papel y fulminó a Homura, cejas fruncidas y ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Lo levantó hasta que estuviera a la altura del rostro de Homura, y con un solo movimiento, lo partió en dos. "Te esperaré en casa. Más vale que vengas, Homura-chan, sino seguiré viniendo aquí."

Cuando Homura iba a responder, se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. A los segundos, se asomó una mujer joven en traje de oficina: la secretaria de Homura, quien lucía una brillante sonrisa.

"Homu-" Su rostro se oscureció, acabó de entrar e hizo una reverencia. "Mis disculpas, no sabía que estaba con su esposa, Akemi-san."

"Está bien, me desocuparé pronto."

La puerta se cerró, y Homura se volteó para encontrar a una Madoka pálida y boquiabierta. Parpadeó, y estiró una mano a sacudir su hombro. Funcionó; ella apretó la mandíbula y apartó el brazo con un solo movimiento. "¿Tienen algo, verdad? Claro, todo hace sentido ahora…"

Homura abrió unos ojos de plato; no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ella y yo no…" Su rostro se había puesto rojo, pero de enfado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando a Madoka. "No me defenderé contigo ni soportaré que me faltes el respeto así, vete ya," dijo y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Madoka presionó una mano sobre la puerta para evitar que abriera, cejas fruncidas y las lágrimas derramándose rápido. "Te estaré esperando, Homura-chan."

Cuando Homura se preparaba para girar el picaporte, los brazos de Madoka rodearon su cuello y la atrapó en un beso forzado. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponder. Madoka se apartó, rostro oculto por su flequillo, y abrió la puerta para irse caminando rápido.

Sola, llevó una mano hasta sus labios y contuvo las ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

El proceso fue lento, pero ella lo vio desde el comienzo.

Después de todo, fue la primera en cambiar.

No estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero tenía una clara: Madoka solo cambió luego de que ella misma lo hizo. No fue culpa suya, ella solo hacía gala de su naturaleza… De lo que se enamoró en primer lugar.

Nunca quiso forzarla a nada; Madoka era Madoka y no intervendría en ello.

Así mismo, Homura era Homura, cuyo segundo nombre es inseguridad.

Y todo derivó de aquello.

Madoka encontró trabajo como educadora de párvulo. No fue necesario que estudiara oficialmente para ello; ser diosa te dota de todo tipo de conocimiento, así que realmente no tenía nada más que aprender, académicamente hablando. Obtuvo el puesto fácilmente, los niños se relajaban a su alrededor y le tomaban cariño rápidamente. Ambas estaban felices, Homura era feliz si veía a Madoka feliz, y siempre que la iba a recoger, parecía brillar desde lejos.

Lamentablemente, algo que aprendieron a la fuerza es que la felicidad no es eterna.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas se pusieron difíciles para las dos. Todo lo que casi como por regla tiene que pasarle a todo matrimonio: mucho trabajo, lo que se tradujo en menos tiempo juntas, menos comunicación.

Pero eso solo sumó; no fue el problema de fondo.

Madoka empezó a destacarse más, le asignaron un puesto con más responsabilidades, las cuales incluían interacción directa con los padres de los niños. Homura, lentamente, dejó de aparecer en el jardín infantil. Se sentía estúpida, pero un vacío en el pecho no la dejaba en paz cada vez que iba y veía a Madoka rodeada de… Tantas personas, tanto afecto…

Era un mundo brillante, ajeno.

Las sombras -como ella- debían permanecer lejos de círculos así.

Madoka también comenzó a parecerle más brillante todavía, la cegaba.

Y ella…

Incluso en su oficina, trabajaba mayormente sola. No se llevaba mal con nadie, pero solo era capaz de acercarse dentro de lo necesario, nada más allá. Con la única que se llevaba mejor era con su secretaria, claro… Considerando que con los demás era un iceberg, con ella pasaba a ser una tormenta de nieve. Ni siquiera podían considerarse amigas; ella solo trataba de hacer más fluida la relación para gozar de un mejor ritmo de trabajo. Utilitario, a fin de cuentas.

No sentía envidia de los vínculos de Madoka, para nada. Estaba bien así, bastante a gusto a decir verdad. Pero llegado el momento de verla, no podía evitar pensar en lo diferentes que eran.

Y como, lentamente, podía ensuciar esa luz.

Madoka no tardó en darse cuenta. Poco a poco, sus manos proyectaron la urgencia, la necesidad que tenía de asegurarse de que no estaba sola. La urgencia pronto se transformó en desesperación, pero Homura ya no estaba ahí. Dormían juntas, pero como dos extrañas.

Y el proceso siguió su rumbo natural.

Madoka era observadora cuando se trataba de Homura, y algo le gritaba que el problema estaba relacionado con cómo las cosas habían evolucionado para ella. Las fechas coincidían, y fue suficiente prueba como para presentar su renuncia en un intento angustioso por salvar el matrimonio.

Luego, todo se fue en picada.

Sin distracciones, Madoka cayó presa de sus inseguridades, también. El verse impotente ante la situación la hacía tener una bola de enojo permanentemente en el pecho. Luchó por control, por retenerla de cualquier forma, y las peleas se hicieron cosa de todos los días.

Aunque, la mayoría de las veces, eran tres palabras de Homura versus cien de Madoka, consecutivamente.

Homura no tardó en abandonar el hogar; la culpa y el odio a sí misma por haber convertido a Madoka en eso no la dejaban ni trabajar.

Irse no era la solución, lo sabía. Pero al menos no la veía, y eso mitigaba una muy pequeña parte del dolor.

A fin de cuentas, ya había demostrado con creces que nunca fue lo suficientemente buena en primer lugar.

* * *

No sabía qué pretendía Madoka con esa reunión.

Antes de hoy, podía decir con seguridad que las dos estaban de acuerdo en que no había nada más que hacer. Hacer la separación legal era un paso necesario. Tedioso, pero necesario. Así, cada una podía seguir su vida, sin ataduras.

…Así, Madoka podría volver a ser feliz.

Tocó la puerta a pesar de tener llaves. No lo había intentado, pero conociendo a Madoka lo más seguro era que no hubiese cambiado la cerradura. Respiró profundo, para nada sorprendida al escuchar pasos al exacto segundo después de tocar.

Parpadeó.

La puerta se había abierto, y Madoka…

¿Por qué se había vestido así?

Tragó pesado; era aquel vestido azul para el que Homura ahorró día a día, hace años, cuando solo podía trabajar como repartidora debido a los ataques de demonios. Madoka no estaba ahí, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio en vitrina, se la imaginó con el puesto. Era ruta obligatoria, así que rápidamente comenzó a obsesionarse con la idea porque siempre veía a Madoka en el. Fue un entusiasmo infantil, pero se sintió eufórica cuando por fin lo pudo obtener. Lo guardó como su posesión más sagrada hasta el día que pudo entregárselo y quedarse sin aliento por lo hermosa que lucía, aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

"Te tardaste, pensé que vendrías justo después del fin de tu jornada."

Iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero la mirada que recibió le recordó que había pasado al apartamento que estaba arrendando para cambiarse la ropa de oficina. Los tacones fueron reemplazados por sus botas negras fieles, un par de jeans azules desgastados, un chaleco gris y un abrigo negro delgado, abierto, encima.

Cualquiera podría decir que no vino directo de la oficina.

"…Solo me tomé media hora para darme un baño y vestirme, lo siento."

"Mhm."

Madoka se hizo a un lado y Homura pasó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminaron hasta la sala, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta del olor a comida.

¿Carne, quizás…?

Se acercó al sofá, pero Madoka le agarró el brazo para detenerla. Se giró para verla, ladeando la cabeza, pero Madoka se limitó a ajustar el agarre deslizando una mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Homura. Caminó, Homura siguiéndola por defecto.

Estaba tensa. El solo sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de Madoka era suficiente para enviar una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Madoka la guió hasta el comedor y el tacto desapareció tan pronto como vino. "¿Madoka?"

"Debes estar cansada, y apuesto que has estado comiendo mal. Preparé cena, toma asiento."

Parpadeó. Estaba hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, incluido su tono, cálido, aprehensivo. Entrecerró los ojos; no había venido para esto, pero le sabía mal rechazar… Y no podía negarlo, tenía hambre. Se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en la silla, se sentó como le indicaron, y sacó una botella pequeña de jabón líquido. Nunca salía sin él, era un poco obsesiva respecto a la limpieza.

Madoka reapareció con dos platos en mano. Colocó uno frente a Homura, y luego tomó asiento frente a ella.

Lasagna bolognesa; la favorita de Homura. Ese era el olor a carne.

"Madoka…"

"¿Mhm?" Preguntó, rostro sereno y los labios levemente curvados en una sonrisa.

"…Gracias por la comida, pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Mhmhm… por qué será~"

"Madoka."

"¿Es un crimen cocinarle a mi esposa?"

"…" Homura suspiró, y decidió que no había caso en discutir por algo así.

…Además, la pasta se enfriaba.

* * *

Se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Madoka se lo prohibió. Lo dejó así, caminó hacia la sala y se ubicó en el sofá. Tomó su bolso; tenía dos copias de los documentos de divorcio, uno de repuesto en caso de que Madoka decidiera romperlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, no los sacó. Se suponía que iban a hablar, y no tenía caso sacarlo tampoco si Madoka ya estaba enterada de sus intenciones.

Decidió poner su teléfono en silencio, así que lo tomó y aprovechó de revisar un par de correos que le habían enviado desde la empresa.

"¿Con quién hablas?" Tono juguetón, pero Homura sabía que no era sincero. Un par de abrazos habían atrapado su cuello, desde atrás, y el olor a fresas invadió su nariz.

Nostálgico.

"Con nadie, solo avisos para mañana. Ahora lo apago, no te preocupes."

"Mhm…"

Madoka no se movía, al contrario, apretó el abrazo y se acomodó junto al cuello de Homura, su respiración golpeando la nuca, erizando la piel. "…Te extraño, Homura-chan."

Eso fue suficiente para que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Respiró profundo; no venía a esto, además… Solo sería perder el tiempo y hacer todo más doloroso. Se inclinó hacia adelante para liberarse y se volteó para mirarla con ambas cejas fruncidas. "Sabes a qué vine, Madoka."

"…" Madoka suspiró pesadamente y ordenó su largo cabello rosa. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al que usaba Homura y la miró; la serenidad anterior había desaparecido y en su lugar veía ojos brillantes, respiraciones rápidas que hacían obvio su esfuerzo en calmarse. Homura lo entendió.

"De antemano, no tengo interés en los bienes. Quedará todo a tu nombre, son cosas que compré por ti. Mi abogado dice que tomando eso en consideración, la resolución saldrá en no más de seis meses. "

"Si es de común acuerdo, ¿no?"

Asintió.

Madoka suspiró de nuevo, pero la voz salió apretada, contenida, "…Yo no firmaré, Homura-chan."

Cerró los ojos. Había tenido la muy pequeña esperanza de que no hablarían de esto. "Solo lo retrasarás, pero ocurrirá de todos modos, ya está decidido."

"Que se tarde, entre más tiempo, mejor."

"…Sabes que es innecesario, nosotras ya-"

Y una cachetada la calló rotundamente. No era la primera, así que la sorpresa fue considerablemente menor.

"¿…Esto es un juego para ti?" La voz de Madoka temblaba, pero la rabia le permitía evitar el titubeo. "No puedo creerlo, ¿¡qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar tan fríamente sobre esto?!" Respiró profundo y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Homura, quien aún miraba hacia el costado, mejilla roja. "¡¿Qué hice?! Dame una razón, dime por qué todo acabó así, Homura…"

Enderezó el rostro, pero bajó la mirada, no quería mirar los ojos desesperados de Madoka. "Nunca hiciste nada, Madoka. Te lo dicho tantas veces, soy yo la que-"

Las manos se desplazaron a sus mejillas, obligándola a encontrar miradas. "No me vengas con eso ahora cuando lo único que has hecho hace casi un año es rechazarme. ¿Qué no he hecho nada? Es lo peor que puedes decirme, ¡ya no sé qué debo cambiar! H-Homura-chan…" Tragó pesado, y Homura sintió el temblor que emanaban sus manos. "…Me estás matando. Y no te importa, no te importa nada…"

Madoka la soltó y se enderezó, cabeza mirando hacia el techo, vista bloqueada por sus brazos, intentando esconder su rostro. "…No se suponía que fuera así, Homura-chan…"

Homura se puso de pie y Madoka tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que lo hizo para confortarla, pero la vio recoger su bolso y la ira burbujeó rápidamente por todo su pecho.

"Madoka, deberías saber que los planes están destinados a cambiar, siempre cambian. Lo has visto tantas veces…" Le dio la espalda, y sacó la copia del papel que dejó en la mesa de centro. "…Lo siento por no poder hacerte feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Gra-"

Los brazos de Madoka rodearon su cintura, rostro recostado contra su cuello y lágrimas tibias empapándolo. Mordió su labio, y tras sacudir la cabeza, buscó ambas manos de Homura.

Las encontró.

"Homura-chan. Prefiero morir antes que no volver a verte. Este año ha sido un infierno, nunca he dejado de buscarte. Estoy segura de que he vuelto a todo el mundo loco, también. No puedo simplemente olvidarte, no puedo simplemente dejarte ir así. Te _necesito_." Apretó sus manos con fuerza, "no me importa si tengo que seguir luchando sola por nosotras, siempre estaré a tu lado, porque te amo. Por favor, no hagas esto, lo arreglaré…"

Homura apretó la mandíbula y Madoka se dio cuenta de inmediato del como sus manos se volvían puños. "¿Qué no te importa seguir luchando sola…?" Se volteó y tomó distancia, negando con la cabeza. "¿De verdad crees que no me importa nada, Madoka? Dime," alzó la mano izquierda, su anillo de matrimonio brillando junto al de Puella Magi, "¿crees que luego de estar más de 10 _AÑOS_ contigo como eje de mi vida, dejarás de importarme de un día para otro?" Agachó la cabeza, haciendo un serio esfuerzo en callarse para no provocar heridas innecesarias.

Una mano se acercó a tocar su mejilla, pero la apartó por inercia. "No. Sigue enrostrándome cosas, sigue insistiendo. Si de verdad llegamos al punto de vernos en la necesidad de decir todo lo que no hacía falta antes, no hay caso, Madoka. No… No servimos como pareja."

"¡Hablas de enrostrar y es lo que siempre has hecho! ¿¡Cuántas veces más vas a sacar tu sacrificio como escudo?!" La voz se había vuelto grave, tan grave que ni la reconocía como propia. Avanzó, y al notar los intentos inmediatos de resistencia, pasó:

Nunca había ocurrido antes el que Madoka usara sus poderes contra Homura. Fuerza invisible retuvo a la chica dejándola incapaz de mover brazos y piernas, de pie aun. Llevó ambas manos a tomar el rostro de Homura, dorado fulminándola. "Háblame de ahora, háblame de nuestro tiempo juntas, y dime… Repite que no servimos como pareja luego de decirme de frente que ya no me amas."

Homura se había puesto pálida, labios temblando. A Madoka le retorció el corazón notar el miedo que había en su mirada, pero no la soltó. Las lágrimas contenidas de Homura ahora corrían libres y no encontró ni palabras ni voz para responder.

"¡Homura-chan!" Madoka apretó los ojos por unos segundos y tragó pesado, pero sabía que era inútil; sabía que no podría tragar ni apagar la angustia que comenzaba a dejarla sin aire. Solo escuchaba sollozos, propios y de Homura. Intentó de nuevo, inyectándose toda la esperanza que siempre había destinado a asuntos trascendetales, pero no había ninguno más importante para ella ahora. Su dedo pulgar acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Homura, tembloroso. "Por favor… A-Al menos déjame ver la det-terminación de-tú de-decisión, y… Y t-te dejaré libre…"

Homura cerró los ojos, y Madoka se inclinó para besarla, beso salado por las lágrimas. Movió lentamente sus labios, temerosa, ansiosa, angustiada y rogando que sus sentimientos se transmitieran de alguna forma. Para su completa sorpresa, hubo respuesta esta vez; Homura siguiendo su paso e incluso apremiándolo, demandando, y Madoka sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza ante la pequeña llama de esperanza que por fin se había encendido. No fue consciente del momento en que liberó a Homura, sus manos ocupadas en abrazarla, en apegarla, en sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo que antes conocía tan bien como la propia. No quería que acabara, sus dedos presionando la tela del sweater, pero Homura acabó apartándola.

"…G-Gracias por t-t-todo, Madoka." La voz de Homura estaba hecha un hilo y Madoka abrió los ojos de golpe, el aire abandonándola de nuevo, "me a-alegro de haber r-recibido el milagro de co-conocerte. D-Desde el primer día-comenzaste a d-darle luz a mi vida, y-y aunque fue la forma más d-dura en la que puedo pensar… M-Me hiciste crecer y dar lo mejor de mí," le dio la sonrisa más triste que Madoka había visto y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ojos entrecerrados, "p-pero no es s-suficiente, ¿s-sabes? Nunca s-seré lo s-suficientemente b-buena p-para ti," respiró profundo, las emociones invadiéndola, "e-encontrarás a a-alguien mejor. Olvídame, date cuenta de todo el d-daño que te he hecho… N-No quiero seguir con esto… Me n-niego a volverme el verdugo de tu felicidad," se inclinó y plantó un beso suave, un mero roce contra la piel de su mejilla. Madoka no se movía, su expresión parecía haberse congelado. Homura le dio la espalda, se colgó el bolso y fue a recoger su abrigo.

Madoka parpadeó y sus ojos siguieron el camino de Homura. Le costaba definir qué estaba sintiendo exactamente en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, bastó ver a la otra dirigirse hacia la puerta para darse cuenta de que estaba enojada. Muy, extremadamente enojada.

Homura estaba girando el picaporte cuando Madoka la jaló de la muñeca con fuerza de regreso al interior de la casa. Hizo el esfuerzo, y tras sacudirse, logró liberarse, pero la mirada intensa de Madoka le hizo imposible reanudar su camino.

Madoka intentó apagar la rabia, y fue solo medianamente exitosa. Miró a Homura, y descubrió que no estaba enojada solamente con ella, sino consigo misma por haber sido incapaz de reparar todo el daño que traía esta chica encima. Era una diosa que salvó a cada Puella Magi nacida y por nacer, y no podía salvar a la más importante para ella. "…Homura-chan. No sé qué tipo de lógica usas para que esa conclusión siquiera se apareciera por tu cabeza. ¿No lo ves? Tienes la cara de decirme que lo haces por mi bien cuando solo lo haces por cobarde. ¿Que no eres lo suficientemente buena…?" Bufó, "¿alguna vez he insinuado eso? Tuvimos problemas antes, sí, como cualquier pareja, porque es parte de toda interacción humana, y bastaba un beso o una conversación para que estuviéramos bien de nuevo. Fueron tan pocas veces, tan leves… Y siempre hubo solución, porque nos amamos. Por eso, no me mientas más. Solo acepta que te rendiste, que si te sentías así, ¡debiste hablarlo conmigo, o hacer algo productivo al respecto! ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Homura-chan? Hicimos un compromiso, ¡un juramento! ¡Lo prometimos!"

Homura sintió como cada palabra la atravesaba como dagas, pero sus ojos fueron capaces de corresponder la mirada intensa del par dorado "…Quizás sí. Quizás lo hago por cobarde, ¿te sorprendería?" Y soltó una risa amarga.

"¡Claro que me sorprende, la Homura-chan de la que me enamoré nunca daba pasos atrás, sin importar qué tan difíciles se volvieran las circunstancias!"

"…Entonces esa Homura-chan murió y está enterrada hace mucho, Madoka. No, quizás nunca existió, quizás es solo una ilusión."

Madoka dejó sus brazos caer, sin vida, a sus lados, "¿…lo estás diciendo en serio? No puedo creerlo…"

Homura se dio media vuelta y avanzó a pasos rápidos y seguros. La puerta se cerró y Madoka se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, piernas traicionándola y tirándola al suelo. "¡Homura-chan…!" Llamó, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. El llanto se volvió desgarrador, le ahogaba y no podía detener los temblores de su cuerpo. Se echó hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo y agarró con fuerza la tela de su vestido, la única parte de Homura que le quedaba. Siguió llorando, y sintió miedo; la casa se le hizo mucho más grande de golpe, y la soledad la consumió.

* * *

No durmió en toda la noche, la angustia no se lo permitió.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo detener el llanto porque se sentía derrotada, por fin. Nunca creyó poder sentirse así, siempre pensó que para todo había una solución, que todo mejoraría, pero nadie nunca le dijo lo tan doloroso que sería ese vacío que se instaló en su pecho que parecía tragarse todo para nunca volver.

El vacío de haber entregado su corazón y que lo quebraran, llevándose las piezas para quemarlas en el proceso.

Nunca creyó que esto pudiera pasarle a ella y Homura. Siempre pensó que eran diferentes, especiales. Que romperían esquemas, que su amor se mantendría fuerte hasta el último latido.

Le parecía irreal, de hecho. Anoche, con pocas ganas, decidió trasladarse a su habitación. Desde entonces, se había levantado un par de veces nada más, y era impresionante: todo había perdido color. No quería salir para horrorizarse con el mundo a grises.

Era casi mediodía ya, y sabía que debía comer algo, pero lo que menos tenía era hambre. Había acordado verse con Sayaka más tarde, pero le cancelaría; no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar del tema, no quería revivirlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Miraba su teléfono cada media hora esperando que ocurriera un milagro y Homura le hablaría, pero tenía claro que era una estupidez.

Solo miraba el techo, y de tanto en tanto, se volteaba para ver el espacio vacío a su lado. La cama era grande incluso para las dos, así que desde el primer día que Homura decidió irse, meditó la idea de comprar una más pequeña para apagar la tristeza aunque fuera con cosas pequeñas.

Le asaltaban diferentes imágenes de Homura, recuerdos de ellas juntas. Eran demasiados, y cada uno estaba almacenado, grabado con fuego en su corazón. Intentaba vagamente distraerse, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella. Pasaban recuerdos muy nítidos, momentos especiales, como la calidez de sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel, el largo cabello oscuro desparramado sobre su pecho durante las noches que dormían abrazadas. Pensó en su luna de miel, nada extravagante, solo un lugar tranquilo exclusivo para las dos. En aquel sitio, por primera vez, sintió tangiblemente la dicha en Homura; cada tacto, cada beso, cada caricia… Todo gritaba lo feliz que estaba. Lo hacía explícito, también, con aquellas palabras de amor que siempre lograban estremecerla y sacarle un sonrojo, sin importar cuantas veces las hubiese escuchado. Había tanto, tanto… Que aún le parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla, que Homura la abrazaría y le aseguraría que nunca ocurriría algo así.

Le sorprendía lo mucho que había llorado. Parte de ella estaba segura de que en algún momento el contenedor de lágrimas se vaciaría y no tendría más líquido para llorar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan duro?

¿Por qué es tan rápido enamorarse, y tan difícil olvidar?

¿Por qué debía doler así?

Y sabía que seguiría siendo de ese modo, especialmente considerando que no quería olvidarla. No tenía ni la voluntad, ni el deseo, ni el poder para dejarla ir.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, y se puso de pie. El vestido había sido reemplazado por un camisón que usaba como pijama. Caminó y pensó en ir al baño a lavarse la cara, pero decidió que no tenía sentido si de todos modos tenía claro que seguiría llorando sus buenas horas más, por lo bajo. En su lugar, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Entrecerró los ojos; aún quedaban sobras de la lasagna de anoche, y aunque admitía que le quedó bastante bien, la tiraría a la basura. Se sirvió un vaso de agua nada más y caminó a la sala, ojos fijos en los papeles. Suspiró, y se sentó justo en frente de la mesa de centro, lápiz en mano. Leyó los detalles a pesar de que ya lo había hecho el día anterior, y resignada, acercó la punta del lápiz a la hoja. Miró concentrada el espacio destinado para la firma, como si fuera a transformarse en otra cosa, hasta que apareció un círculo oscuro que se expandía. Se le unieron más, la velocidad aumentando progresivamente. Tiró ambos objetos y llevó una mano a cubrirse la boca, cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, recargada en las rodillas. Destapó la boca con la vaga esperanza de que si lloraba, lloraría en silencio, pero a penas lo hizo se escuchó un sollozo agudo.

"N-No puedo… ¡No puedo! Homura-chan…" La voz salió apretada, en un hilo, como el sonido de un pito. Se dejó caer, recostada de lado sobre el sofá, vencida ante sus emociones, ante sus reacciones. No tenía caso, quizás era mejor no contenerlo y dejar que fluyera, pero dudaba que pudiera mantenerse cuerda así.

El tiempo pasó, y no se percató del momento en que sus párpados cedieron y durmió, por fin. Soñó con ella, por supuesto. Momentos cotidianos, pacíficos… Hasta que llegó lo inevitable y las pesadillas perturbaron su descanso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó para sentarse, frente sudando. Llevó un par de dedos a secar las lágrimas por inercia, pero un pañuelo blanco se le adelantó. Se giró de inmediato para ver quién era e instintivamente se echó para atrás al verla.

"¿…Q-Q-Qué haces a-aquí?"

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron un par de brazos que la atraparon y la jalaron, dejando su rostro descansar contra el cuello ajeno. Sintió que el mundo se quebraba de nuevo e intentó apartarse, pero el agarre era firme y ella estaba demasiado abatida como para encontrar la fuerza necesaria. "¿…Cuál es tu idea?" Susurró, "¿vienes a torturarme?"

De nuevo, silencio. Sus réplicas fueron apagadas por un beso largo, profundo. Llevó manos a las mejillas de la otra y logró girarle el rostro para que se detuviera, cejas fruncidas y labios temblorosos. "¡No sigas! ¡Si te irás de nuevo, no sigas!" Gritó, pero la intensidad de esos ojos púrpura la detuvo, "…no seas cruel, no me pongas en la cara algo que no puedo tener…" Susurró, lágrimas presentes de nuevo.

"Perdóname." Dijo, voz apagada, pero firme.

"¿…Eh?"

"Perdóname, Madoka. No puedo, no puedo…" Los ojos se entrecerraron y la vio inclinarse para juntar sus frentes. "…No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir sin ti."

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? Por qué, si anoche…" Fue incapaz de continuar, las palabras ahogadas en el nudo que tomó control de su garganta.

"Porque soy idiota, porque soy ciega, porque fui una egoísta todo este tiempo al decidir por las dos, sin siquiera intentar discutirlo contigo. Porque bastó una noche para sentirme en el infierno mismo, porque no quiero que nadie más te haga feliz, quiero hacerlo yo, de nuevo…" Homura se apartó, y en cambio se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Agachó la cabeza para tomar aire, y Madoka escuchó el fantasma de un sollozo. Cuando alzó el rostro para verla, pudo ver con claridad lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos, y lo rojizos que se habían vuelto ahora por los costados. "…Perdóname. Durante todo este año he sido un desastre y he ignorado el como te sentías para luego tener la arrogancia de decir que era todo por tu bien. Me encerré en mí misma y te hice sentir muy, muy sola. Creí poder acabar con todo y dejar de hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo, nunca pude, porque mi vida te pertenece y tienes completo control de ella, Madoka… Yo no quiero vivir una vida sin ti."

Era mucho, era demasiado. Que viniera ahora a lanzarle esta bomba luego de dejar todo el campo destruido ya… Su pecho estaba hecho una batidora por la cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que la habían vuelto loca desde anoche, pero aun así... Aun así esas palabras fueron las que devolvieron su respirar. "Homura-chan…"

Homura apretó su mano y la miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, "te lo ruego, Madoka. Yo te amo, te amo muchísimo, te amo tanto-"

Los labios de Madoka la callaron, pero no le importó. Se puso de pie para sentarse junto a ella y poder rodearla con los brazos, recién dándose cuenta de como temblaba.

Madoka se detuvo solo para dejar más besos cortos. Abrazó el cuello de Homura, y los besos cesaron, cejas curvas hacia abajo, la inseguridad escrita en sus ojos. "...Yo puedo perdonarte, Homura-chan. Ya lo hice, de hecho, pero…" Apartó los ojos.

"¿Pero…?"

Hizo el esfuerzo, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con aquellos púrpura, nublados por las lágrimas. "Pero tengo miedo, Homura-chan… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me dejarás de nuevo? Me hiciste pedazos, nunca me había sentido tan miserable… Y no lo digo para que te sientas culpable, sino para que puedas entender…"

Homura se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. "…Yo también tengo miedo, Madoka."

"¿Por qué…?"

"Siempre estará la posibilidad de que las cosas se pongan peores. Siempre existirá la posibilidad de que quizás no sea yo, sino tú quien me deje luego de herirte de esta forma… Pueden pasar muchísimas cosas que nos destruyan, pero… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, por ti… Te demostraré cuánto te amo para que vuelvas a confiar en mí… Y a-aunque esté asustada, prefiero hacerme cenizas antes que vivir sin ti."

"Homura-chan… Prométeme algo, ¿sí?"

"Lo que sea."

"Si el miedo te sobrepasa, ven a mí y te abrazaré sin importar las circunstancias… Y si me sobrepasa a mí, abrázame fuerte, une las piezas."

Asintió, labios curvos hacia arriba, una pequeña sonrisa, "lo prometo, así será."

Madoka agachó el rostro, las lágrimas empapándola de nuevo, "¿p-podemos hacerlo ahora?"

Asintió de nuevo. "Todo el día."

El rostro de Madoka se bañó de un entusiasmo casi infantil, "¿y el trabajo?"

"Ya lo arreglaré luego."

Homura la besó con suavidad, como si temiera quebrar sus labios. Subieron a la habitación, y se recostaron para luego acurrucarse lo más cerca que les fue posible. Se besaron varias veces, pero lento, con cautela y un poco de nerviosismo, como si se tratara de sus primeros besos. Llegado el momento, Madoka se movió para posicionarse sobre Homura, manos acariciando su cuerpo con una dedicación que demostraba amor en cada toque, en cada zona que tanto extrañó y que no quería volver a perder. Buscaba su mirada de tanto en tanto, como pidiendo permiso, pero Homura siempre le ofrecía sonrisas y besos por todo su rostro en respuesta. No quería dejar de tocarla. Sentía que si lo hacía, volvería a desaparecer. Descubrió que se volvía a enamorar, mucho más, al presenciar su piel blanquecina y el como se erizaba; la armonía de sus proporciones, el brillo que lentamente regresaba a sus ojos que tanto amaba, que tanto expresaban. Ambas estaban desnudas, pero sin hacer nada más que abrazarse y besarse, las manos de Homura recorriendo su espalda, reconfortándola. Le encantaba la lentitud y delicadeza que ponía en cada caricia, pero lo que más le gustaba era sentir el intenso aroma de su perfume que le tenía prohibido cambiar, y el como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respirar.

Finalmente, no botaron la lasagna y llevaron la bandeja completa a la habitación. Homura llevó dos tenedores, pero solo ocuparon uno.

Homura estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras Madoka llevaba un trozo de pasta a su boca, negándose a que Homura se alimentara por si misma. "Hace mucho que no me dejas mimarte, y estás preocupantemente delgada, como cuando volví por primera vez. Tengo que asegurarme de que estés sana siempre, Homura-chan. Así que no seas terca y di `ahh.´"

Homura lentamente accedió y separó los labios para complacer a Madoka. Bastó ver la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro para que ahuyentara el pudor y admitir lo feliz que se sentía por poder recibir el amor de Madoka nuevamente, por verla sonreír de nuevo con cosas tan simples, pero tan significativas para ambas.

No tardaron en acabar el platillo y reanudaron el abrazo acordado. Sin embargo, Madoka seguía con hambre y no precisamente de comida. Se ubicó nuevamente sobre Homura y una mano bajó recorriendo su cuerpo, buscando piel.

Madoka la miraba con aquella intensidad que podía decir sin duda que no era lujuria. Ahí había inseguridad, había miedo, y había deseo, también. Anhelo, más bien. "Homura-chan…"

Subió ambas manos a tomar con cuidado el rostro de Madoka y le sonrió suavemente. "Te amo."

Los ojos de Madoka se nublaron por las lágrimas, y asintió. "Yo también te amo. No sabes cuánto me alegra sentirlo sin que me lo digas, pero no deja de ser maravilloso escucharte cada vez que lo dices…"

"Te lo diré las veces que- Mmm…" Los labios de Madoka atraparon los propios en un beso lento y profundo. Homura cerró los ojos, y sus manos se perdieron en las largas hebras rosa que rozaban su cuerpo con cada movimiento, mientras que las de Madoka seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, logrando que su piel se erizara. Sonrió durante el beso y se separó con delicadeza, Madoka mirándola con un puchero. "¿No querías que solo nos abrazáramos por hoy?" Dijo, pero sus labios se volvieron una mueca burlona.

"Bueno, nos hemos acariciado todo este tiempo, ¿qué hay de diferente ahora…?" Dijo con el tono más inocente que encontró, pero su rostro arruinó todo el intento. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Homura y la miró de reojo, "¿…o te molesta?"

"Mmm… Claro que no me molesta, pero…" Y apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojada, "es difícil mantenerme serena cuando tengo a una chica tan hermosa sobre mí, tocándome…"

Madoka abrió los ojos, sorprendida y con una sonrisa ladina. "Puedo decir lo mismo, sabes. Y aquí estás tú interrumpiéndome. Es mal momento para hablar Homura-chan…"

"Yo so-"

Madoka la calló de nuevo con un beso profundo y Homura igualó su paso mientras la atraía más cerca rodeándola por el cuello. Pararon por la necesidad de aire, pero Madoka no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse. No le importaba realmente, la había extrañado muchísimo y cada fibra de su cuerpo anhelaba más de Madoka. Desde el principio supo que había perdido la batalla, y no le molestaba en absoluto. Esta era el único tipo de guerra que quisiera tener con Madoka de hoy en adelante, y el pensamiento se tradujo en entregarse por completo a las sensaciones. Pasaron horas antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de ambas y no les quedó más opción que descansar en brazos de la otra.

Homura estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero Madoka se lo impidió. "¿Homura-chan…?"

Un solo ojo púrpura se abrió. "¿Mhm?"

"¿…Y si nada vuelve a ser como antes?"

Abrió ambos ojos esta vez y fue capaz de darse cuenta de la soledad que reflejaba el rostro de Madoka. Le retorció el pecho. Sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos y le dio una sonrisa amplia, la cual provocó que Madoka alzara ambas cejas, sorprendida. "¿Quieres que sea como antes, Madoka?"

"¿…Homura-chan?"

"Probablemente nada sea igual, pero agradecería que fuera así. No quiero cometer los mismos errores… Hagámoslo diferente y mejor, Madoka."

El dorado no tardó en volverse brillante y Homura estiró un brazo y limpió la lágrima solitaria que recorría el rostro de Madoka. "No dejará de impactarme el que seas capaz de decir cosas así considerando lo tímida que eres."

Apartó la mirada, mejillas teñidas de rosa, muy leve. "Es porque te las digo a ti. No podría con nadie más…"

"¡Eso espero! No tienes permiso para decirle nada similar a ninguna otra-" Madoka se detuvo de golpe y sus cejas se fruncieron lentamente.

"¿…Madoka?"

"Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué hay con tu secretaria?"

Homura la miró boquiabierta. "¿…Es en serio?"

La seriedad en el rostro de Madoka fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. "No hay nada, Madoka…"

"¡Te llama por tu primer nombre!"

"…Nos llevamos bien, pero porque trabajamos siempre juntas, es lo lógico."

La mano de Madoka fue a peñizcarle la mejilla. "¿Y por eso cambió de actitud cuando me vio, mhm?

"¡Ow, Madoka! Deja eso, cualquiera cambiaría de actitud al verte echar fuego por los ojos como ayer, seguro asumió que te podría molestar." Con esfuerzo, logró liberarse, pero Madoka seguía con un puchero, que a pesar de todo, le provocaba ternura.

"Deberías despedirla… Yo podría tomar su lugar, ¡apuesto que sería mucho más eficiente!"

Homura rió leve y se inclinó para besarla, "no, no funcionaría. No podría concentrarme contigo tan cerca… Acabarán despidiéndonos a ambas. No seas tonta, sabes que no haría algo así… Madoka, tú eres mi primer y único amor, siempre será así. Además… Si de verdad te preocupa, puedes saberlo fácilmente abusando de tus poderes."

"…No es correcto, Homura-chan…" Pero la mueca que se generó justo después le indicó que ni ella misma se creía mucho eso.

"No es como si no lo hubieses hecho antes."

Y recibió un golpe en el hombro.

"No quiero tener que hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas… Prefiero respetar tu espacio y privacidad… Además sería poco sano para mí también."

Homura la rodeó con ambos brazos y la miró a los ojos. "No necesitas hacerlo, mi corazón está lleno de ti, no cabe nadie más ahí."

"Homura-chan…"

Buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, "anoche me sentí muy vacía, Madoka… Pero estando así contigo ahora, el agujero se va reparando rápidamente."

Madoka atrajo sus manos unidas y beso con cuidado la punta de los dedos de Homura. "Me siento igual, Homura-chan." Alzó los ojos sin detener sus administraciones, "…tú me completas, no necesito nada más."

Homura giró el rostro para esconder el sonrojo, ganando una sonrisa inmediata de Madoka. La imagen de Homura cohibida siempre le hacía gracia, pero ahora solo podía sentir que el corazón se le agitaba con violencia. La atrajo y buscó sus labios. Homura concedió a pesar de su vergüenza, y con fuerzas renovadas, Madoka la apegó a su cuerpo mientras intensificaba los besos. El cuerpo de Homura se retorció y sonrió para sí misma. "Te amo, no vuelvas a dejarme…" dijo en un susurro.

Homura recobró el aliento y sus ojos púrpura se clavaron en el par dorado que la miraban expectantes, "no puedo, ya no puedo…"

Madoka entornó los propios y se detuvo a medio camino cuando buscaba su boca nuevamente. "Te lo haré más imposible, entonces…"

Un dedo fue a detenerla, dejando a una confundida Madoka parpadeando. "Feliz aniversario, Madoka."

La confusión se esfumó tan pronto como vino y en su lugar la reemplazó su sonrisa favorita; cálida, amplia, y completamente sincera. "Feliz aniversario, Homura-chan."

Labios de nuevo, y supo que no eran necesarias más palabras, al menos no por ahora. No le molestaba, al contrario. Solo quería dejarse vencer una y otra vez ante la chica que protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas y sus mejores sueños.

"… _el amor no es ella calmándote cuando gritas. Es ella gritando igual de fuerte, igual de intenso directo en tu cara para despertarte, hacerte abrir los ojos._

 _No es ella trayéndote rosas o cosas bonitas todos los días para hacer ver vuestra relación más presentable. Es, luego de una larga pelea que consume la vida y cuerpo de ambos, ella apareciendo en tu puerta la mañana siguiente de todos modos._

 _No es ella diciendo todas las palabras correctas ni tampoco que sepa exactamente cómo lidiar contigo. Así que no, no es ella acariciando tu cabello y diciéndote que todo estará bien. Es ella de pie frente a ti admitiendo que está igual o más asustada que tú. (…)_

 _El amor hace invisible la realidad y borra todas las líneas que no deberíamos cruzar. Porque amar no es protegernos en nosotros mismos o sentirnos a salvo y seguros sobre el futuro… Se trata de seguir adelante, a pesar de que cada nervio de tu cuerpo reaccione a todo el miedo que sientes. Porque todas las peleas, todas las lágrimas, toda la incertidumbre, valen la pena. Y es muchísimo mejor que estar 100% `feliz` sin alguien que nos enseñe la enorme diferencia entre sentirse `feliz`, y sentirse completo."_ – **Andrew Landon**.

* * *

 **A/N: La traducción está más o menos, pero se entiende el sentido, asumo. Ha sido la semana deep sentimental y tenía ganas de escribir algo con crisis matrimonial :U de todos modos siempre me queda todo asquerosamente gay y vomito como cuando me sirven pastel de chocolate con manjar y lo mando a volar porque se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensar en el exceso de dulce, orz.**

 **Personalmente estoy muy de acuerdo con el texto de arriba :c a veces leo muchas historias idealizadas donde todo es risas abrazos y arcoíris, cuando todos los que hemos estado profundamente enamorados sabemos que las cosas siempre se vuelven difíciles y es así porque no te das cuenta del momento en que tu corazón empieza a hacerse un nudo ante la mínima idea de perder a esa persona y estar en ese limbo de sentimientos puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de ti :c te comes la cabeza en dudas cuando las cosas no salen bien y la inseguridad es como un virus que va consumiéndote de a poco. Bueno equis, es debatible supongo.**

 **Espero que no estuviera tan fail este oneshot :c a mí me gusta pensar que aunque todo esté hecho mierda, mis bebés encontrarán la forma de salir adelante juntas, snif.**

 **OH y no me pidan detalles de por qué viven de esa forma. Solo sigo la idea de varios autores, al menos en el fandom angloparlante, que piensan que llegará el momento en que Madoka acabará su trabajo y podrá volver a la tierra en carne y hueso, pero Homura sería la única que la recuerde de todas formas, porque no cambia el hecho de que eliminó su existencia de ese mundo y realmente está siendo una tramposa por volver jiji. (Obvio todo esto sin que la nación de Rebellion atacara.)**


End file.
